Getting to the Base
by zzzooe
Summary: /“Malfoy?” came a voice from the seat beside me and my head spun around, coming face to face with someone I hadn’t seen since my diastral Hogwarts years. “Granger? Fancy seeing you here.”/ Discontinued.
1. First Base

**Here we go again.  
4 or 5 part story. Will be finished quickly.  
Disclaimer: I am the reincarnate of Hermione Granger. Yes, that means I have a time turner.**

* * *

Cuz I do not accept any less.  
Than someone just as real, as fabulous.

Don't want no Paper Gangsta.  
Won't sign away my life to.  
Someone who's got the flavour.  
But don't have no follow through

-Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga.

The baseball grounds smelt of beer, sweat and freshly mown grass. The crowds were congregating at ticket lines and food stalls, the bodies pressed up against each other like horny teenagers.

My eyes narrowed slightly but I handed over my ticket and the collector checked it, waving me through the gate and turning to the next patron. My hair was swept back slightly by the chilling wind that was sweeping around the stands, most people wrapped up in scarves and jackets.

I checked my ticket again and made my way to the correct aisle, sitting down on the cold, plastic seats and sighed, ready to wait.

"Malfoy?" came a voice from the seat beside me and my head spun around, coming face to face with someone I hadn't seen since my diastral Hogwarts years.

"Granger? Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy? More like seeing you at a Muggle baseball game," she said dryly, a hint of curiosity behind her tone.

"I just needed to get out of the Manor; Astoria's crushing me with her elation."

"Elation?" she asked.

"I proposed a few days ago."

"Oh, that's good," Granger said, sounding sincere.

"Oh it's just because we needed a heir. Nothing big, you know?"

"Okay, I see that."

"So what happened with you and the Weaselbee?"

She sighed, her eyes darkening, "He wasn't right for me," her voice cracked and she looked away. The awkward tension hung thick in the ear and I looked around, scowling.

"Are you going to tell me what really happened, or are you just going to lie?" I asked.

Her head whipped to me, her eyes glowing with venom, "I don't think my business concerns you thank you very much."

"Oh, but what if it does?" I said, having fun riling her up.

Her hand whipped up to hit me and my seeker reflexes allowed me to reach out and simply hold it, before it made contact, "Are you going to calm down?"

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes, nodding. I dropped her arm and then looked away, a sharp smack resounding and pain exploding in my cheek. I looked back and she flinched, my eyes merely slits.

"You're a good actress," I said slowly.

She cracked a smile I lifted up my hand to rub my cheek, wincing.

"You pack a good hit too."

"I though you would've got that, from third year."

"I try to forget."

She let out a small giggle and I rolled my eyes, joining in. So, we weren't that different. I was still the arrogant, teasing Malfoy, and she was still the angry, bookworm Granger. Nothing would change.

- - -

"So, explain baseball."

"You came to a baseball game without understanding the concept? You imbecile!" she said, her eyebrows making deep wrinkles in her forehead.

"Exile. Astoria wouldn't be seen dead here. So what are they doing?" I asked, gesturing to the field.

"Well, the pitcher, there in the middle throws the ball to the batter. Got it?"

"Okay," I nodded.

"The batter tries to get to the first base first."

I raised my eyebrows and smirked, this was going to be good, "Like this?" I asked, leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. She was shocked but then she responded, her lips warm and moist on mine, his hands winding around my neck. She moved back, biting her lip. Her eyes were flashing with worry and I just sat there, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah, like that," she said, blushing.

"You wanna ditch the game? You can teach me about the other bases somewhere else."

"Maybe another time," she said.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe," was her elusive reply as she walked away.

* * *

**Ooh, la la.**

**Pssh, nothing will change my _ass_.  
Review, flame. I dare you!  
**


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I'm totally over this story now. Bleh, it's my worst writing in a long time. If you really like it then you can adopt it, but I'm not going to delete. Tell me in a review if you'd like to adopt it, but I thought it was a cute story and then it fell flat. I'm totally okay with first base, but I'm barely a teenager and I'm not into going further than that! Honestly, I've never been kissed.

Go on, ridicule me. And flame me for discontinuing. I dare you.

See? It even sounds half-hearted to me and I'm the one typing. *Sigh.*


End file.
